


For The Best

by storiesbeyondthestars



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Not Beta Read, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbeyondthestars/pseuds/storiesbeyondthestars
Summary: It was a quick mission to gather resources for the group. No one else needed to know that it had gone wrong.





	For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous user requested **hiding an injury with Klance**.

It had been a miracle, finding the resources that they did. There were no other people around that they could see, but that didn’t mean much. They needed to move, and they needed to move quickly.

Keith was the fastest of them. The most agile and able to get out of bad situations with his crazy parkour skills. It made him ideal to be on the ground running at resources. Lance, on the other hand, was the best shot on the team. He was the point man, the look out, the one that guided everyone else.

They were fortunate enough to have Pidge on their team, who managed to rig headsets for them so that they could communicate. It made things easier so they didn’t have to yell. The quieter they could be, the better.

It made them an ideal team when it came to going out to get resources on the fly. Plus, they would always look out for one another. They were a team.

Lance took his position off of the ground, staring through the viewfinder. The area looked clear, no people or undead things anywhere else.

He couldn’t help but admire Keith as he swiftly made his way towards the store front. Quick and light on his feet, it was no surprise that he had managed to survive when no one else had.

They only had a little bit longer to wait. They came far enough north, and as Pidge explained, zombies were nothing more than slowly rotting bag of flesh. Animals preyed on them without any problem (it was harder than people thought for diseases to jump between species), and the icy cold of the upcoming Canadian winter would take the rest of them out.

Lance didn’t know what to expect during a zombie apocalypse that had hit hard, but in the end, would fall to Earth itself. It was kind of funny and ironic. They just had to tough it out for a little bit longer.

As Keith got inside of the building, Lance breathed out easily. It was rare for zombies to be inside of a building if there were no people there, and they had scoped this place out for a while, so they knew there was no one there. If there was a zombie in there, Keith would be able to handle it easily.

He was so focused on keeping an eye out for him, that he didn’t heard a shuffling sound coming from behind him.

…

Keith filled the bag up with medicine, bandages, and so much more. How this place had been overlooked was something he’d never understand, but he wouldn’t question it as he looted the place. Maybe it was just because of how remote of a place it was.

Without warning, the loud crack of a gunshot rang through the air, and Keith’s entire body tensed. He tossed the bags onto his back, rushing out of the door, eyes tilting up to the rooftop that he knew Lance had been watching him from. He stared at the body of a zombie sprawled out on the ground that hadn’t been there before, and turned his attention back to the roof. “Lance? Are you okay?”

There was a grunt over the headset and then Lance appeared at the edge. “I’m good. Just startled me. I’ll meet you back at the jeep. We should go.”

“Alright.” Keith ran towards the vehicle they came in, knowing that the gunshot could easily attract other zombies, or even other people that could be around (though he doubted that). It was why Lance used his ammo sparingly.

He climbed into the driver’s seat, indigo eyes scanning the area around him. A relieved sigh escaped from him when Lance rushed forward, climbing up beside him. “Let’s go.”

Making sure that the doors were locked, Keith turned around to face him, eyes scanning up and down his body. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He knew how bad it could be when something managed to sneak up on them.

“Yeah.” Lance reached forward, placing his left hand on Keith’s cheek, the sunlight glinting off of the gold band that spoke of a very different time and life they used to live together. “Don’t worry.”

Keith reached up, placing his hand on top of Lance’s. He would still worry, and Lance knew that. It was a part of the way they lived now. “I love you.”  

Lance smiled at him warmly. “Love you too.”

Keith smiled slightly and then turned to start the car. Staying around in one spot for a long time was a bad idea, and given the mess of the roads, it was important to pay attention.

So he didn’t notice when his husband looked down at his leg, lifting the jeans enough to see a red bite mark on his leg. He didn’t notice the frown on his face, or how he bit his lip and shoved his jeans back down.

That was for the best. Lance didn’t want him to notice. There was no cure for it, after all. He’d pretend to be okay while he could, and then when the time came, he would make sure that someone would be there for Keith. Would make sure he didn’t see anything.

It was for the best.  

**Author's Note:**

> Click here to see my rules for [Bad Things Happen Bingo](https://storiesbeyondthestars.tumblr.com/post/177253571758/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo).


End file.
